1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge type stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cartridge type stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container comprises a cartridge in which a stick-shaped cosmetic material is equipped and a container body which is rotatably connected with the cartridge. The cartridge type stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container also feeds out the stick-shaped cosmetic material from the cartridge and houses the stick-shaped cosmetic material therein due to relative rotations of the cartridge and the container body.
However, a further rotary load is applied at an uppermost limit and a lowermost limit of the stick-shaped cosmetic material fed out, the rotary load has an influence on a retaining section of the stick-shaped cosmetic material, so that there is a possibility of being a cause of breaking or chipping of the stick-shaped cosmetic material. Particularly in the case that a stick-shaped cosmetic material having a thin diameter is furnished, it is necessary to have a function of protecting against the rotary load applied at the uppermost limit and the lowermost limit.
JP-A2000-135116 has been disclosed in a Japanese patent gazette as a conventional cartridge type stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container.
In this feeding container, a leaf spring is installed in a container body, and it is possible to synchronously rotate a cylindrical body and the container body by bringing the cylindrical body which constitutes a cartridge in contact with the container body by the leaf spring in the container body.
Therefore, due to the leaf spring in the container body, it is possible to synchronously rotate the container body and the cylindrical body which constitutes the cartridge, and also the cylindrical body can clutch with respect to the leaf spring when a rotary load is applied at the uppermost limit and the lowermost limit. However, operational expenses for installing the leaf spring in the container body become a cause of increasing the costs of the container body together with a unit cost of the leaf spring, whereby the valuable advantage of capable of providing the container body at a cheap price is spoiled by costs of the leaf spring and operational expenses for installing the leaf spring.
An object of the present invention is to take measures to secure the stick-shaped cosmetic material by providing a function of not influencing a core chuck member which is protective against a further rotary load applied at the uppermost limit and the lowermost limit of a cartridge and to provide the container body at a cheap price.
A cartridge type stick-shaped cosmetic material feeding container according to the present invention comprises:
a cartridge in which a stick-shaped cosmetic material is stored; and
a container body which the cartridge can freely attach to and detach from,
wherein the stick-shaped cosmetic material in the cartridge is caused to advance and retreat due to relative rotations of the container body and the cartridge attached to the container body; the cartridge is constituted by a front cylinder and a base cylinder which is coaxially and rotatably connected with the front cylinder; a feeding mechanism which moves, due to relative rotations of the front cylinder and the base cylinder, in an axial direction a core chuck member for retaining the stick-shaped cosmetic material is provided in the cartridge; an elastic body which comes into contact with an inner circumference of the container body is wound around an outer circumference of the base cylinder at a part where the base cylinder of the cartridge is attached to the container body; and due to frictional resistance of the elastic body, the container body and the base cylinder are synchronously rotated and also the container body and the base cylinder are allowed to make relative clutch rotations at a travelling limit of the core chuck member.